Fate's Hand
by Alric Severin
Summary: SS/HG after the war events, Every dead is accounted for except one. Hermione goes back to the shack to retrieve the body of the potion's master. but a mysterious boy complicates things or did he? Read and Find out..Formerly known as Second Chances
1. Revival

A/N: hello everyone! I'm back again with a new story, this one being a multi-chap! (hoora!) as I have said in my first fic I plan to continue it. If you haven't read my first fic that's alright it can stand alone as well as this one. Some explanation is at the end of the story be sure to read it just to keep things straight. Enjoy reading!

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's POV **

We won. The dark lord is dead and the light has triumph once again. But the war has left many casualties, many mourns the loss of their love ones, many children orphaned by the war.

The Weasleys loss their son Fred, Teddy Lupin loss his parents just like Harry. And as the dead are all being accounted for, I realize that we were missing one person. The man who gave the means to end this war, whose bravery was unsung and whose intelligence I admired. Professor Snape's body is still in the shack covered in his own blood. I went to Harry and Ron to tell them my plan.

"Harry I need to go back to the shack" I said

"Let's go together, we need to give him a proper burial one that he truly deserves" Harry said

"No I'll go your needed here and Ron your family needs you" I said with a sad voice

"Alright be careful, there might still be rouge death eaters" Ron said

And as I went outside the gate I tried not to cry for the man who I knew at one time I had loved.

**Normal POV**

There was a sudden force of magic inside the shack and a boy emerged from the shadow. His eyes full of determination. He has only one mission and that is to save this man.

Scanning the area making sure nobody is around he made his way to Severus' body. The blood was still fresh and his body is still warm there was no sign of life in his eyes only a deep pit of blackness. But he knew that this man was still alive but only for a short period of time he had to act quickly. The boy's dark eyes showed sadness. '_how can you let this happen_' he thought. '_Never mind I need to move quickly every minute counts_'

And with that in mind he set off in reviving the potion's master. A spell here, a potion there and a huge quantity of magic later.

**Severus' POV**

After what seemed like an eternity I started to stir, it's as if I was waking up on a peculiar dream. My vision was still hazy but I knew someone was with me, I can feel strong magic circulating in the room. '_What was the last thing I remember'_ I thought. Ah yes, I fled Hogwarts and was summoned by the dark lord. I was attacked by Nagini and I gave Potter my memories, and then darkness. I don't know how long I passed out but what I do know is that I was alive. Death couldn't even claim me was I really that unlikeable?

I tried to sit up and was surprised when a hand touched my back.

"Careful there Professor, wouldn't want to waste my hard work by straining yourself there" said the voice

I looked to my left and was surprised again. A boy probably the same age as Potter but I never saw him before. He had dark hair reaching to his neck and black eyes. He wore the usual Hogwarts uniform but there was no seal.

"Who are you?" I said in my commanding voice but only succeeded in saying it in a whisper

The boy looked me in the eye and said "Does it really matter?" in a jokingly manner and with one raised eyebrow

"Yes!" I said "I demand to know who you are and why did you save me."

"Simple really, I had too."

"Why?" Losing my patience with the boy

"And I thought Mother was the one who always had a question." He said "guess not" he looked at me and saw I was about to lash out again.

"If you don't-" but the boy cut me off "you'll do what? Hex me?"

I started to get up but felt too weak probably because of blood loss. I decided to ignore the boy but he continued to stare at me. Deciding there was no point in getting up in the state I'm in I leaned to the wall behind me, that's when I realize my clothes are not soaked in blood particularly _my_ blood.

"What did you do boy?"

"I healed you, I cleaned your wound and I cleaned your clothes. Not bad eh" He smiled

"I have no time to play games! There's a war outside-" I bellowed but finds it too hard speak

"You should give yourself a minute or so before speaking, I worked hard to heal those wounds" the boy said sounding hurt and then added "the war's finished, Harry Potter won the dark lord is dead and you're alive"

I felt my jaw open to speak but no words came. The thought of the dark lord dead was bliss the war has ended and I am free of my chains. The boy saw this reaction and his eyes softened "Yes you're free, free to live whatever life you want. Potter made sure your name is clear in front of the dark lord no less."

"So everyone knows my past?"I said incredulously shaken from my stupor

"Unfortunately yes, But in regards to that they thought you _were_ dead"

I sigh exasperated by the boy's antics and growing tired of his cheek. "I will ask you one last time boy, who are you?"

Finally the boy grew serious and looked straight into my eyes "you really want to know?" he asked dead serious "fine, no use hiding it anyway you'll know soon enough. Better listen carefully sir, I won't repeat myself."

"Professor Severus Snape, My name is Sebastian Severus Snape I am your son in the future. I came here on the mission to save you from death"

There was a tense silence for a long time neither of us breaking eye contact. I know he can see the shock in my face, I tried to school my feature but it seems impossible at the moment. It seems the boy knew I didn't believe him, sighing he reached into his robes and fished an object. Bringing his hand in front of me he showed me his evidence. In his palm was a time-turner.

* * *

A/N: Phew! That was long.. Anyway the timing might confuse you:

Hermione's POV is **after** the war

Normal POV is **shortly after** the trio left Snape. Just enough time to save him.

Snape's POV is **shortly after **the war has ended.

**Read and Review** please it goes a long way. I want to know if I should continue this. Update this as soon I have my brain working again.


	2. Surprises

**A/N: Usual disclaimers apply**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"Professor Severus Snape, My name is Sebastian Severus Snape I am your son in the future. I came here on the mission to save you from death"

There was a tense silence for a long time neither of us breaking eye contact. I know he can see the shock in my face, I tried to school my feature but it seems impossible at the moment. It seems the boy knew I didn't believe him, sighing he reached into his robes and fished an object. Bringing his hand in front of me he showed me his evidence. In his palm was a time-turner.

* * *

**Severus' POV**

I stared at the hand for a long time. A time-turner, _Merlin's beard!_ This child just played with time. I was calculating all the possible outcomes of said action when I was shaken out of my reverie.

"Now do you believe me?" Sebastian asked

"You just played with time boy! Do you know the implications of what you just did?" I finally said

"Of course I know, I don't jump and think later. I'm no Gryffindor idiot." He said and angrily "No everything was carefully planned." He then smirked at me "Saving you isn't my only reason coming here Professor, what the other one I won't tell you. And there's no point trying to ask me either. I am a Slytherin after all we don't give out secrets for free."

I finally took the time to look at the boy clearly. He had straight black hair and a pair of black eyes behind those eyes I can see intelligence, at first I thought he was the same age as Potter but looking closely he seems younger maybe 16 or 15. If this boy is truly my son that means I got married but to who? I have this strange feeling I'm about to find out.

**Sebastian's POV**

'_This is crazy, I know Father is hard to persuade but I didn't know he was this hard. Note to self believe Mothers stories.'_ I thought looking at this man. I ran the plan again in my mind. One make _sure_ Father is alive, two give him tidbits of information guaranteeing my stay a little longer, three discreetly create opportunities for Father and Mother to meet and fall in love. _'Two down one to go' _I sigh inwardly no problem with the first two, but I never really liked playing cupid for the two. But unfortunately I had to do it for me and my sister Cecilia.

"I would even allow you to use legilimens on me sir, unfortunately in your state right now little exerts of magic will have you in a coma. So why don't you rest first" I said. He can use legilimens on me no problem, I know how to block and give false memories.

He was still eyeing me wearily as if I'm some kind of dangerous artifact.

And then I heard it, a faint rustle outside. I knew someone was coming or rather I know _who_ is coming. It's time for the next course of action.

**Hermione's POV**

Somehow I made it to the shack, I don't even remember what I was thinking while walking. I stopped in my tracks willing myself to relax and concentrate on what I am about to do. I entered and made my way to Professor Snape's body.

And was surprised by what I saw.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun… Gotta love Cliffhangers! Be back as soon as the muse is back

Thanks for reading!


	3. Dreaded Return

**A/N:** I'm back! Phew that was fast.. I plan on finishing this as soon as possible. But I'd like to ask for help to those experienced fanfic writers, the problem is I can't edit my stories. Or for example I can't do anything specific. I can't add character A and B to the properties and I always end up getting a error 2..please if anyone knows how to fix this problem kindly PM me or just drop me an email or review I will be highly in your debt.

And with that out of the way.. Back to the regular Programming

**Usual Disclaimers Apply**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter**

**Hermione's POV**

Somehow I made it to the shack, I don't even remember what I was thinking while walking. I stopped in my tracks willing myself to relax and concentrate on what I am about to do. I entered and made my to Professor Snape's body.

And was surprised by what I saw.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

'_I can't believe it! his….his alive'_ Professor Snape was very much alive although he looks as pale as usual. He was sitting on the floor leaning on the wall. I blinked again and again willing myself to snap out of this weird hallucination. _'It seems I'm not hallucinating. He really is alive'_ he was looking at me as well, he seems to be shocked as I am. Not able to contain myself any longer ran and embraced the man.

"Miss Granger kindly take your hands of my person" Professor Snape said

"Professor you're alive! But you were dead I saw you die. Your wounds! Their healed no blood residue how?" I know I was starting to babble, but I can't help it seeing him alive it just makes me so happy.

"Indeed" he drawled

Finally I let go of him, there are million questions in my mind but right now I need to take him to Madam Pomfrey.

"Sir, can you stand up? You need to go to Madam Pomfrey. And I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you alive." I said and not being able to contain it any longer, I burst out in tears. He looked at me perplex as if shocked by my emotions.

"Why in Merlin's name are you crying girl?"

"I'm just so happy your alive sir, can you ever forgive us we left you here to die" I said in between sobs

"You weren't supposed to save me. No one was, but it seems the fate has other plans"

He finally stood up and started to walk out of the shack. "Are you coming? I really am not _fond _of this place at all" he said and added in a whisper "_this place brings a lot of bad memories_" so softly I almost didn't hear him say it. And with that he starts walking outside.

**Severus' POV**

I really don't know what's happening. It's as if I've awoken to a strange dream. One moment I was talking to a boy who said he was my son and then he suddenly bolted out of the window, as if afraid someone might know he exist. I still remember what he said before he left '_don't worry dad, I'm going to hang around for a while. Make sure you do the right things._' And with that he disappeared. The nerve of the boy to call me Father!

Then after what seems like minutes Granger came bursting to the door. That actually shocked me, I always thought nobody cared about me. I thought they would just leave my body to rot here. And then the girl _hugged_ me! Nobody hugs the greasy git of the dungeons, everyone is afraid of me.

Now as we walk back to Hogwarts I try to stay calm, I don't know what kind of welcome they will give me. But knowing them, probably with raised wands and a thousand hexes. I stopped at my tracks and felt for my wand, the girl stopped walking as well. I don't have my wand with me, and I'm too weak to use wandless magic. Never mind whatever happens happen. I started walking again, it seems my companion is quiet and knowing her she's probably calculating every possible question in that mind of hers.

"Who died?" I asked breaking the silence

I seem to startle her, but she composed herself quickly and spoke with a voice full of sadness.

"There are a lot of casualties, Remus, Tonks, Collin Creevey and Fred just to name a few. There are also a lot of people hurt"

"I see"

And we fell silent again. After what seemed like eternity Hogwarts finally came to view. And the dread that I've felt started to come back.

* * *

**A/N:** If you're wondering what happened to Sebastian in this chapter here's a little humor:

**Sebastian senses**** someone coming**

**Sebastian**: My spider senses are tingling!

**Severus**: What are you talking about boy?

**Mystery Person**: Sebastian Severus Snape you better have finished your assignments or so help me you won't be allowed inside the potion's laboratory for a month!

**Sebastian:** (paling and gulps nervously) right..I best be going then see you later dad..

**And with that he**** exits thru the window leaving Snape Dumbstruck.**

**Snape:** What just happen?

**Hermione suddenly enters….**

Thanks for reading!


	4. What I think of you

**A/N: Very Sorry for the long update, my mind got stuck at the gutter. But since my schedule for the next term gives me a breathing air I can update this regularly as well as my other story **_**Severus Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?**_** So with that all said.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**Usual Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"Who died?" I asked breaking the silence

I seem to startle her, but she composed herself quickly and spoke with a voice full of sadness.

"There are a lot of casualties, Remus, Tonks, Collin Creevey and Fred just to name a few. There are also a lot of people hurt"

"I see"

And we fell silent again. After what seemed like eternity Hogwarts finally came to view. And the dread that I've felt started to come back.

* * *

**Severus' POV**

As we came closer to the castle my dread started to increase. I tried to rationalize with myself, willing myself to calm down. The war is over and everyone _supposedly_ knows my allegiance but that doesn't mean I will be welcomed as a hero. I'm sure before I can even see Pomfrey or step inside the castle I'll be dragged by a dozen Aurors to Azkaban no trial whatsoever, straight to the Dementor's kiss.

Damn that Potter! The nerve of him to tell everyone about my memories. I'll be the laughing stock of the Wizarding world! Not enough that I'm shunned by people, now when they see me their eyes will have pity_. 'Look! that's Severus Snape! Poor chap, lived his life chasing a dead woman'_ _or 'What a stupid person'_ I'd rather receive their anger than pity.

"Everyone will be glad to see you sir" Granger said behind me

Those words alone made me spun around and face her. I don't know what my face looks like, but from the look she gave me I must be very angry. Neutral expression be damned, I can't seem to hide my emotion from my face must be from exhaustion.

"_Glad?_ You think people will be glad to see me? Me of all people? It must have escaped your knowledge Miss Granger but everyone hates me." I hissed out the words, putting venom in each syllables.

"I don't think so sir, I'm glad to see you alive." She said a tint of red her cheeks

Tsk, The cheek of this girl. I don't need pity from this girl, I turned around and started to walk again ending our conversation. I can see the castle now, and the effects of the war on it. It's no longer a sight to see, the three towers have severe looking holes. The astronomy tower where I sealed my fate has lost its roof. There is still smoke coming out from the other side of the castle, even the huge gate that once welcomed me in my youth looked as if it was battered, and huge cracks have appeared, everywhere I looked seems to have suffered. _'I promised Dumbledore to take care of this school and its students and yet I failed him again'_

**Back Inside the Castle**

Harry Potter was in the great hall pacing, it's been almost an hour since Hermione left. He was getting worried, there are still some rogue death eaters on the loose no doubt they want revenge for the demise of their dark lord. Harry then approached the Weasley´s. They are still weeping for their loss son Fred and Harry blames himself for this, Fred would still be alive if it hadn´t been for him.

Seeing Harry looking at them Ron stood up and went over him.

"I know what you're thinking Harry and let me tell you this, it's not your fault mate"

"Ron is right Harry we don't and we won't blame you" Ginny walking to Harry and hugging him.

"Thank you" was all Harry could say without crying. "Ron, Hermione hasn't returned from the shrieking shack I'm starting to worry about her. There might still be rogue death eater around"

"Your right, it's been an hour since she left. I'll talked to mom first" With that Ron went to his mother side again

"I'm coming to you might need some back-up" Ginny said

"No Ginny, its better you stay here in case she returns"

"ok, harry please be careful"

Ron returned a short while later and they started to walk towards the entrance of the castle, with Ginny accompanying them. They stopped short when they saw the people in front of the entrance.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that I'll update as soon as I can. Please review people, I will really appreciate it.**


End file.
